Outsiders Invade
by AlliesWorld
Summary: this is a very random story. UxY and JxA I did not do this on my own but it is not suppose to have a real plot and not suppose to make sense. When me and my friends Lou Lou and kayla find the Lyoko Group and the factory what happends? Choas is unleashed!


**this story is not only dont by me but purplelover and frog Disease and we do not own code lyoko.**

_Outsiders Invade! _

Chapter One

Just The Beginning

Allie and Kayla walk into the streets of France by a boarding school called Kadic Junior high. They walked into the gates searching around the school grounds for a young boy. Allie spots William and casually walks over to him and stands behind him. She peeked at him the looked the other way and started to poke him. "POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE." "Hey stop that!" he yelled. She stopped, blinked and stared to stare at him. He looks at her questioningly, after like five minuets of silence he says, "Are you okay?" Allie didn't say anything but continued to stare. Then suddenly "mawhahaha!" everyone stared to stare at her and took a step back. "I don't know her, ah she's stalking me!" William yelled and Allie just smiled innocently but no one paid attention. After everyone had turned away she got an idea. She grabbed her arm and screamed. "Your hurting me, please stop it ouch that hurts." Everyone turns around and glares at William and Allie starts to pretend to cry. "Help me, he's hurting me!" Everyone grabbed pitchforks and weapon and came after William. Allie then sneaked into the shadows and Kayla followed. William died very painful and picthforky death.

"Get over it William, that's life." allie whispered. "Well it _was your life _anywayNow to our next victim, Oh Xana!" "Can't forget about him. He's almost as bad as William." Kayla commented. They started to walk to the park. They went down the sores, across the bridge, into the factory, up stairs and into the computer room. Allie walked over to the super computer and said, "where to start? Hmmm." "Hmm." Kayla added. "Scanner room!" Kayla ran into the elevator and down into the scanner room while Allie sat down in the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Allie looked behind her to see the Lyoko gang standing there. Kayla walked into the room just in time. "Well we just got a mob to attack William and now are going to rid the world of Xana." She tried to explain. "How do you know about Xana?" Aelita asked. "Well we were watching this TV show and so we went to our computers and hacked into the Lyoko data base then turned ourselves into virtual beings. We came out into your world and then got a mad mob to attack William and now we want to get Xana." Allie smiled innocently and they stared at her their eyebrows raised like she was insane.

"Hey! Where's the soda machine?" Kayla asked and Allie answered. "Downstairs take three turns to the right and one to the left." Kayla ran out the run and went down stairs then three minuets later came back with sodas for everyone.

"Thanks." Everyone said at the said time. "Okay, before we do anything we got something to take care of." Allie smiled at looked at Kayla. Allie walked up to Ulrich and Yumi and said, "okay Yumi, Ulrich likes you and Ulrich Yumi likes you. So kiss already!" they just blushed and Kayla sneaked up behind them then pushes them together. They then kissed and everyone clapped. "I told you she was crazy about you!" Odd stated and Allie whispers to Kayla "clueless." And they heard her and stared at her. "Um Ulrich could she be related to you?" Jeremie asked. Allie _did _look like she could be Ulrich's cousin. "No." "We don't know maybe I'm you maybe I'm your long lost cousin twice removed from the real, real world." they stare at her some more. "Okay what's with everyone staring at me today?" Kayla laughed a little. "Because you're so not blending in!" "The real, real world?" the Lyoko gang asked. "Well Odd asks this way!" she defended, ignoring the other's question. Odd just raised an eyebrow. "I do?" he asked and Allie nodded.

Then William wakes from the dead and stalks into the room. "Oh hi William! Take her!" allied pushed Kayla on the ground in front of William and ran to the scanner room. Odd and Aelita followed and Jeremie took my seat. Kayla kicked William into the elevator and sends it to a dark shadowy place where it gets stuck for eternity. Aelita looks over and sees that Ulrich and Yumi are still kissing. "Ulrich she has to breathe!" she yelled and Kayla pulls Ulrich off of Yumi and they glare at her. "Um Kayla? Run!" Ulrich and Yumi chased her out of the room and out of the factory.

"Wait Aelita? When did you come back up here?" Jeremie asked. "Right after Kayla sent William into the elevator." She answered happily. "And how'd you know her name?" Aelita froze and the real Aelita came the ladder and into the room and the fake Aelita turned into William. "Jeremie where's Yumi, Ulrich and that other girl and I thought William was stuck in the elevator?"

Meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich are in the park and have stopped looking Kayla even though Kayla kept running. She soon reaching the school and bumped into Jim. "Get back to your dorm before I give you a detention!" he ordered. "But I don't have a dorm." She whined and ran away. "Hey come back here!" he yelled but she was long gone.

Allie and Odd were in the scanner room and Allie had pulled out her laptop and started typing on word everything that was happening. "This will make a great fan fiction!" She yelled and Odd just stared at her. Kayla the suddenly ran into the room and grabbed the laptop from her. "No I want to right the fan fiction!" Allie grabbed the laptop back and they pulled it back and forth. "It's _my _laptop!" their fingers pulled against the keyboard and a loud "beep!" was heard, "oh no!" Allie let go and Kayla fell to the ground. Allie then grabbed Odd's hand and pulled him to the ladder. "Let me go!" I dropped him and climbed out of the room and he follows leaving Kayla with the problem. Kayla tries to admit to fix it.

They entered the computer room to see a knocked our cold William and an Aelita kissing Jeremie. "Ah hum." She said and Odd burst out laughing. They split apart and blushed deeply. "Um we can explain." Aelita defended. "Oh no don't even try it. I've heard them all before so just admit that you were teaching Jeremie here advanced CPR and get it over with." Allie smirked and Odd laughed some more. Aelita and Jeremie just stared at her. "Why is everybody staring at me…where did Ulrich and Yumi go?" she asked. Kayla came up the ladder in time to hear her. "I don't know let me check." She went up the elevator and ten minuets later came back. "Making out." She answered. "Didn't you trap William in the elevator?" Jeremie asks. "And what did you do with the laptop?" Allie added then she noticed "William" out cold on the floor. "There's William." She said pointing to him. "That's not William that's Xana." Jeremie answered and she smiled evilly. Kayla grabbed Jeremie and randomly gave him a make over. He started to scream and Ulrich and Yumi ran into the room, both out of breath. "_So _did you two have some fun?" odd asked laughing and Allie smacked him upside his head. "Ouch!" "I was going to say that!" Kayla smacked him on the other side of the head. "Ouch!" "I wanted to say it before all of you. Err." "Not ah. I was first to think it." Allie whined. They start to a fight and Odd grabbed popcorn and started to watch.

During all this Yumi and Ulrich sneaked out of the factory. They notice that Odd is watching them and start to torture him then stopped when they all noticed Ulrich and Yumi left. Aelita and Jeremie went to the scanner room then Odd, Allie and Kayla hear a scream. "I think they found the laptop," Allie mumbles to herself and Odd let out a pleasant sigh. "Oh Odd, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you!" Allie yelled and looked over her shoulder. "And I haven't forgotten the candy for you and me." Kayla added. " Oh sorry Odd." "What kind of candy Kayla?" Allie asked. "Chocolate." Odd's head perks up at the mention of food. Kayla quickly ate her candy and Odd goes towards Allie for her candy. "Here you can have it I can't eat it." She dropped the candy on the floor and Odd picked it up and shoved it into his mouth.

"Why not?" Kayla asked. "I can't have caffeine." "Odd paused and stared at her. "What's it you want I don't like it when I'm stared at!" she yelled but he didn't say anything. She poked him but he didn't move.


End file.
